A qui la faute
by Robin no Hood
Summary: Thomas vient de se faire agresser par Ben et supporte mal l'injustice fatale du bloc. Lorsque Newt vient le trouver, il est plus vulnérable que jamais. Thomas x Newt.


J'ai imaginé cette scène à partir du film, **pas du livre**, attention. Possible **spoiler** pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu : Ben vient d'être mis au trou après avoir agressé Thomas, sous l'influence d'une piqure de Griffeur, et ce dernier est encore sous le choc. Alby lui a dit d'aller se reposer… Mais comment apaiser son esprit dans un moment pareil ?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment, ni les lieux et le contexte. En fait, rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de cette OS. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Attention, **Newt x Thomas**.

**x**

Thomas n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des portes. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce que ses mains avaient cessé de trembler. Surement lorsqu'il avait commencé à nouer et tordre ses doigts nerveusement. Assis à l'ombre d'un bosquet, à l'orée de la forêt, il continuait de regarder au-delà de ses jambes ramenées contre lui, comme hypnotisé. La nausée lui tordait le ventre au point de lui faire mal et il sentait la sueur coller le fin tissu de son haut à sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque part, au-delà de ces portes infernales, une bête rodait, terrifiante. Un Griffeur. Et il avait piqué Ben. Le transformant en un monstre incontrôlable qui avait bien failli le tuer.

Nerveusement, toujours, Thomas laissa ses doigts sales glisser sur sa gorge, là où des ecchymoses étaient apparues après que Ben ait essayé de l'étrangler à mort. Et si le jeune garçon fixait ces portes aussi intensément, ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de voir s'approcher un des Griffeurs du bloc. La probabilité était trop infime. Non, il redoutait ce qui arriverait à Ben. Et il éprouvait une rancœur sans nom à l'égard de ceux qui les avaient mis là, les condamnant à mourir ou voir les autres blocards mourir. Car Thomas n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Ben n'en réchapperait pas. Un gout de bile cuisant lui brûla la gorge alors qu'il recommençait à se tordre les doigts. Sa respiration saccadée trahissait son mal-être.

- Thomas ? Fit soudain une voix claire, légèrement lointaine.

L'interpelé arracha pour la première fois son regard des portes depuis d'interminables minutes et tenta de focaliser son regard sur le propriétaire de la voix. Il plissa les yeux sous le soleil accablant alors que la silhouette boitillante de Newt se découpait dans un halo douloureusement aveuglant. Le garçon approchait doucement mais sûrement, toujours de sa démarche torturée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Thomas parvint à le voir clairement. Il était à présent debout devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur mince, l'air soucieux.

Thomas aimait bien Newt. Il avait cet air grave et sérieux qui aurait pu apaiser n'importe quel homme en croisade. Quand il était là, il se trouvait toujours plus serein comme il l'avait vite remarqué. Pourtant, Thomas se sentait toujours aussi misérable.

- Alby m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu allais bien, expliqua le Second, d'une voix calme.

Thomas tenta de répondre quelque chose. Tout aurait été bon, un grognement, une réflexion sarcastique, un sanglot, mais chaque son mourrait sur ses lèvres désespérément et il baissa les yeux. Newt se laissa tomber à côté de lui, balayant les mèches de cheveux blonds comme les blés de son visage. Il imita Thomas et se mit à regarder droit devant lui en ajoutant :

- Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas évidemment.

Thomas identifia le tortillement de son ventre comme de la gratitude. Newt était sage, vif, perspicace. Son silence sembla encourager son ainé qui reprit de plus belle :

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré lui, et se surprenant lui-même, Thomas eut une exclamation de dédain. Il n'osa pas se tourner vers l'autre blocard.

- Ah ouais ? J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est tout ? On va garder cette excuse pour que j'ai la conscience plus tranquille ? Ça ne change rien.

Cette fois c'est Newt qui resta silencieux.

- Il a répété « c'est de ta faute » suffisamment de fois pour que tout le monde se demande au moins cinq minutes ce que j'avais pu faire qui mérite une exécution sommaire dans les bois et…

- Stop ! Cingla Newt si férocement que Thomas sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers lui. Arrête-ça ! Ben était en train de délirer, tu le sais très bien. Une fois sous l'emprise du venin, on pourrait dire les choses les plus effrayantes qui soient. Les autres blocards le savent et personne ne t'accuse de quoi que ce soit, Thomas.

Ce dernier sentit ses joues le brûler honteusement alors que le blondinet le fixait d'un œil sévère et brillant.

- Mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un se fait piquer en plein jour, gémit Thomas, sur la défensive.

- Alors tu en déduis que c'est ta faute ? Demanda Newt durement.

Thomas secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite mais son regard peu convaincu le trahissait. Il baissa le regard sur sa main qui s'agrippait dans l'herbe, fébrile. Il faisait ça pour fuir le regard déstabilisant de Newt. Aussi, lorsque la main de ce dernier se posa sur la sienne, son cœur manqua littéralement un battement.

- Te torturer ne changera rien, Tommy, décréta le garçon.

A présent, il adoptait un ton plus doux qui fit se sentir Thomas beaucoup plus vulnérable. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il se détourna pour cacher les larmes de rage qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

- Comment supportez-vous ça ? J'ai envie de vomir, de crier, de m'échapper et vous retournez simplement à vos activités après avoir enfermé un membre du bloc dans un trou, en attendant que le poison ne le ronge. Pourquoi ne devenez-vous pas tous fous ?

Il parvint à trouver le courage de regarder Newt qui ramena sa jambe blessée près de lui pour poser son coude sur son genou. Son regard se perdit alors au loin, tandis qu'il répondait calmement :

- Oh, mais certains le deviennent.

Thomas qui se sentait misérable, se sentit en plus coupable et l'émotion lui noua la gorge. Il fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux, mais il ne put empêcher une larme bouillante de rouler sur sa joue. Il sentit alors une ombre passer sur son visage, malgré ses paupières closes, et une main se posa sur sa joue pour essuyer la larme qui perlait sur sa peau halée.

Paralysé, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Newt, à nouveau debout devant lui, qui lui tendait la main. Il ne souriait pas, il avait même l'air mélancolique et Thomas, sans trop savoir pourquoi, sentit qu'il serait mieux en le suivant que nulle part ailleurs. Après s'être levé, il suivit sans un mot le garçon qui l'entraina dans la forêt de son pas incertain.

En le regardant boiter ainsi à chaque petite aspérité du sol, Thomas sentit sa colère gonfler un peu plus. Tous ces garçons étaient brisés par le bloc, le labyrinthe… Newt était l'un de ceux qui le prouvaient le plus et cette injustice faisait enrager Thomas plus qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Newt s'arrêtait après avoir descendu une petite pente herbeuse. Il le percuta de plein fouet, dans le dos, et le vit partir en avant, horrifié. Maladroitement, Thomas tenta de le rattraper par la capuche de son haut mais il perdit lui-même l'équilibre et les deux garçons tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Thomas écrasant littéralement le pauvre Newt qui se retrouva à manger le tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait le sol, poussant au passage un petit cri de douleur. Ses cheveux blond lumineux chatouillèrent un instant le nez de Thomas qui frissonna. A l'ombre des arbres, l'air était sensiblement moins étouffant que sous le soleil qui noyait le bloc.

Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir blessé le blocard, Thomas roula immédiatement à côté de lui et resta à terre pour voir si Newt allait bien.

- Bon, ok… ça, c'était _ta_ faute, Tommy, grogna Newt en rouvrant les yeux.

Toujours vautré sur le sol, il se massa douloureusement la mâchoire en le contemplant de ses petits yeux paresseux et, cette fois, Thomas se surprit à rire de bon cœur devant l'air adorable du garçon offusqué.

- Hé ! S'insurgea Newt pour la forme en se redressant sur les coudes.

Thomas, les yeux mi-clos, pouvait voir son nez se froncer d'indignation, ne le rendant que plus touchant encore, et il se laissa tomber complètement sur le dos pour pousser ses derniers soupirs amusés, une main sur le ventre. Il se tut pourtant brusquement quand Newt se traina de quelques centimètres pour manger les derniers espaces qui les séparaient, avant de grimper à moitié sur son torse et de lui donner un petit soufflet sur le nez.

- C'est pas très malin de se foutre de la gueule du Second, le bleu. J'ai beaucoup de monde dans la poche, au bloc. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'un petit nouveau comme toi, railla le blondinet.

Puis, comme si c'était naturel, il posa son menton sur ses mains, juste sur le torse de Thomas et lui offrit une moue mi- boudeuse, mi- amusée. La poitrine de ce dernier se mit à se soulever avec plus d'intensité soudainement tandis qu'il regardait le blocard avec des yeux ronds. Il le trouvait à la fois mignon, avec son air vulnérable, et fort, devant sa sagesse et son courage.

- A quoi tu penses maintenant ? Interrogea soudain Newt.

Arraché à ses pensées, Thomas se sentit rougir. Il reporta son regard sur le couvert des arbres et, pour dissiper sa gêne, il persiffla :

- Que si c'était pour me trainer par terre et me menacer que tu m'as amené ici, j'ai de quoi être content du voyage.

- Oh, bougon à ce que je vois, fit Newt.

Il commença à se redresser, sans se départir de son petit sourire et Thomas se sentit soudain vidé. Le froid gênant qui avait rempli sa poitrine tant qu'il se sentait mal faisait son grand retour. Il réalisa seulement alors que Newt l'avait comblé quelques secondes. C'est pour ça, sans doute, qu'il tira sur ses bras pour le ramener à sa place. Sauf qu'il déstabilisa complètement l'autre garçon qui, cette fois, s'écroula de tout son long sur lui dans un petit cri de surprise.

Tous les deux écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, alors que Newt relevait un peu la tête pour décoller sa mâchoire de la sienne. En sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau, Thomas frissonna à nouveau.

- Je… hum… commença-t-il à balbutier. C'est…

- Ma faute, coupa Newt. C'est ma faute.

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha à nouveau et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thomas resta pétrifié sur son lit de feuilles mortes pendant quelques secondes. Newt ne sembla pas se décourager pour autant puisqu'il attrapa son col et l'obligea à se serrer un peu plus contre lui, l'embrassant désormais véritablement.

Ce fut surement la douceur de ses lèvres et l'incertitude de ses gestes qui décidèrent le brun à répondre. Ses mains se détachèrent du sol pour se glisser dans le dos de Newt. L'une remonta jusque dans ses cheveux, arrachant un soupir de bien être au blocard. Ce tout petit soupir fit des ravages sur Thomas qui ferma alors les yeux et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Pourtant, c'est Newt qui, en lui mordillant la lèvre, le força à ouvrir la bouche pour venir caresser timidement sa langue. Thomas sentit son ventre fait un véritable bond et il décida de garder les yeux fermés avec force, de peur d'avoir le vertige.

Newt fit alors glisser ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches du garçon, se redressant légèrement sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Bientôt, Thomas le suivit et s'assit, forçant leurs deux corps à se coller un peu plus. Newt s'accrocha à ses cheveux bruns alors que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et que Thomas poussait un gémissement rentré indécent.

Le Second ne put s'empêcher d'onduler légèrement contre lui, verrouillant ses jambes autour des hanches du bleu. Thomas trembla alors de la tête aux pieds et le fit basculer. Il le renversa ainsi jusqu'à ce que Newt se retrouve allongé sur le tapis de feuilles à son tour et Thomas s'allongea entre ses cuisses qui maintenaient leur pression autour des siennes. Quand il se laissa aller de tout son corps contre Newt, ce dernier eut un hoquet de plaisir et de surprise mêlé qui leur fit rouvrir les yeux à tous les deux.

Leurs regards brillants s'accrochèrent alors, tandis que le temps semblait s'arrêter autour d'eux. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges d'excitation, les cheveux en bataille et un air béat sur le visage, perverti par la fièvre qui illuminait leurs yeux. Finalement, Thomas laissa échapper dans un souffle un « Wouaw » légèrement étranglé.

- C'est ta faute, dit simplement Newt, la voix rauque, en haussant les épaules.

Mais son regard était obnubilé par le visage de Thomas qui arqua les sourcils, surpris.

- Ma faute ? Interrogea-t-il sans comprendre.

- Ouais. C'est ta faute, le bleu. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi…

Newt se tut, pour se racler la gorge avant de rougir encore plus. Thomas attrapa une de ses mains et entrelaça leurs doigts, près du visage de Newt. Il avait terriblement chaud.

- Aussi quoi ? Demanda-t-il, avide.

Newt ne répondit pas et, de sa main libre, il empoigna les cheveux de Thomas et le força à se pencher à nouveau sur lui. Là, il l'embrassa encore, doucement, cette fois, en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

- Quoi que ce soit, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, en tout cas.

Puis il ferma les yeux et c'est Thomas qui scella leur lèvre sans demander son reste. S'il était fautif de quoi que ce soit, cette fois, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

**x**

Voila pour ce premier OS. Toute critique sera bonne à prendre.

A bientôt :)


End file.
